


A Moment of Admiration

by MissKitsune08



Series: assorted drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitsune08/pseuds/MissKitsune08
Summary: Thrawn takes a moment to admire Hera Syndulla. One-sided Thrawn/Hera. SFW. No warnings.





	A Moment of Admiration

Inspired by this gif: (disclaimer: made by handsofthrawn)

* * *

 

 

Thrawn allowed himself a single hungry, predatory look as she was being led to his office, bound in shackles, standing tall and proud, her eyes having that fierce look not so dissimilar to the one of a Chiss warrior woman. 

He gestured to Rukh, who jabbed his weapon into her, making her to stand next to the kalikori, the masterpiece of his collection. 

Yes, right there, there it was where she belonged. 

Thrawn licked his lips. 

Hera Syndulla did not need to add anything to the family heirloom, she, herself, made the perfect addition. Too bad the Syndulla family line will end with her, right here, unless her chosen mate, Jedi Master Kanan Jarrus, found a way to teleport himself into his office and save her from dying by his hand. An impossibility, but then the Bendu showed him that the conventional thinking did not apply when it came to the beings gifted in the Force. 

Thrawn let out a deep, dissapointed sigh. 

No. She would never join him. He knew it, but he still owed her the last chance to save her life. Or die a quick, clean death, spared of the torture by the Imperial Interrogators. 

After all, it was Thrawn who had taken the kalikori from her, a priceless family heirloom. He would give her an offer to join the Chiss Ascendancy and walk away from the office with the kalikori. Or die by his hand. She deserved that much. 

However, Thrawn already knew what option she would take. He presumed she would use the colorful language of her people, perhaps going as far as using the few Ryl expletives he had memorized just for this moment. He could see it in her face. 

She expected to be taken roughly against her will. Violated. Yet she stood tall and proud, throwing proverbial daggers at him with her eyes, making it clear as kyber that she would never give in. That he could break her body, but not her spirit. That she would die free, like the freedom fighter she was. 

Thrawn let out another dissapointed sigh. 

It pained him to see that these Rebels thought so little of him. That they,  _she_ , expected him to be a mere sexual predator who took gratification at seeing his enemy broken. Shattered. 

She misunderstood. 

Hera Syndulla was a work of art. And art was to meant to be treasured. Admired. Placed on an exhibit. And this, this was his private exhibition. This was all he needed. One fleeting moment of admiration. 

**THE END**


End file.
